Rionlia: Eclipsed Darkness
by straizer42
Summary: This is the very first story that I will probably finish compared to my other ones at home. Feel free to comment and help make this story better. It all starts with the years after a war between dragons and mortals.


There was once a time when dragons and mortals coexisted in unity. This age of tranquility continued on for many years until greed and power planted itself in the hearts of man. Fearing that the mortals' avarice for power would corrupt the world, dragons and the forces of man went to war. The dragons were at a perilous disadvantage and in a desperate effort to end the war, they decided to summon the demon dragon, Lelanthus. This proved to be the dragons' greatest mistake. Like the mortals, Lelanthus had a great want for power. But in distinction to both dragons and humans, Lelanthus had a grave hatred for peace and harmony, and consequently, because of that, he wanted to bring complete destruction to the world.

"Why didn't Lelanthus bring peace, Mother?" I asked.

"I don't know, Celia. The only details that we dragons know about Lelanthus are that he despised both dragons and mortals. The rest of the certainty on Lelanthus remains undiscovered.

"Tell me what happened next, Mother," I said.

A pair of heroes rose up and decided to stop Lelanthus. One came from the mighty dragons, while the other came from the mortals. To impede Lelanthus's carnage, the heroes had to attain Zadan, a mythical blade infused with the capability to seal away Lelanthus, which was concealed in a sanctuary atop the mountains. The heroes may have lost many of their family members in the attempt to seal away Lelanthus, but peace was restored to Lukra and the Dark Ages had come to a close.

"Where was Lelanthus sealed, Mother?" I asked.

"The temple in which Lelanthus is sealed is high above the lands of Ladus, the lands in which dragons call home. As one of the guardians of this temple, my duty is to watch over the seal and make sure Lelanthus can't be resurrected again.

"Can we go see the temple sometime, mother?" I asked.

"I'd be glad to show you the temple, Celia. The others would be glad to meet you."

That was the story that I loved hearing over and over with my mother when I was a child. it truly made me question if the Dark Ages wasn't really over. With the visits to the temple, I observed the seal among the many guardians to see if it was immensely damaged. I simply adored my visits to the temple. Something about the temple left me mystified throughout my childhood.

To this current day, I am sixteen years of age. My mother, who is queen of the dragons, has found me at the age to inherit the throne and succeed her as the new queen. This came as a tremendous moment of nervousness for the reason that I didn't expect to undertake such an importance. This imperial position would have me giving out orders to my many followers, and also leave me making decisions based on what I thought. My role as the queen could either aid or endanger the lands of Ladus and the lands below. While I was worried about this ordeal in my room, the ground started to forcefully rumble under my feet. A guard abruptly opened my room door and escorted me outside the castle gates. I looked up at the sky, which was constantly rumbling with dark purple thunderbolts. I had no idea what was going on, but I was sure that it was disastrous. When we made it to the town, I wanted to grab hold of someone who could tell me what was happening. Fortunately, the entire populace was rambling on about how the seal was fragmented and Lelanthus was going to be resurrected again. Shifting into my dragon form, I flew hurriedly to the temple. When I arrived at the temple, I couldn't look away at the chaos that took place. the only surviving wall of the temple was the one with the seal. The pillars that had once supported the architecture of the temple were completely demolished and many of the guardians that were supposed to look over the seal were dead, sprawled out on the temple floor. The temple reeked of deceased corpses and blood. This entire temple had become an enormous sanctum of death and despair. I had the sudden urge to get out of this wreck, but then I saw my mother trying to hold back the fracturing seal.

"Mother, what are you doing!?" I yelled.

"Don't come near! I wouldn't want to put you in harm's way!" she said.

I felt frightened. I didn't know what actions to take. I wanted to save my mother, and yet, I didn't want to disobey a direct order. I just stood in place, paralyzed by dread and dismay. The seal was about to shatter and I was running out of time. I had to make a decision swiftly or oblivion would await us both. But I realized that I couldn't abandon my family. I started to sprint hastily to assist my mother.

But I was ill-timed. The seal burst into millions of shards, and in result, opened up a dark void.


End file.
